El Ruego de un Ángel
by Jean Phoenix Soul
Summary: Un de las estudiantes de Hogwarts tiene sueños muy extraños en los que un lamento la llama a internarse en el Bosque Prohibido y no puede resistir la tentación de ir a investigar a pesar de que ella siempre fue bastante prudente. ¿Estará siendo manip


El Ruego de un Ángel  
  
Era una tarde de otoño, el viento soplaba frío en los terrenos de Hogwarts y parecía que el invierno llegaría pronto al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Adentro los alumnos estaban reunidos en sus cálidas salas comunes frente al hogar jugando al ajedrez, haciendo tareas y charlando con sus amigos, pero no todo el mundo estaba resguardado esa tarde. Afuera, caminando a la orilla del lago, podía verse una figura delgada envuelta en una capa escolar. La figura se encaminó al bosque prohibido y se internó en él, caminando con inseguridad iluminando tímidamente hacia delante con la punta de su varita encendida, como quien no conoce el camino, titubeando y deteniéndose de tanto en tanto a confirmar su dirección con el hechizo brújula en su varita.  
  
Flashback Mode On: La misma figura sale del Castillo a hurtadillas, se oye un sonido resonando, como un lamento que flota en el viento nocturno, la figura lo sigue hasta el bosque prohibido y se interna en él. Camina con pasos inseguros, pero avanza con velocidad, persiguiendo el sonido, como atraído por ese canto lastimero. El sonido cada vez se hace más fuerte, la figura continúa caminando hacia él y cuando está tan cerca que casi puede ver lo que provoca ese sonido todo se vuelve negro. Una chica se despierta en su cama adoselada de un sobresalto, estaba cubierta de sudor frío y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía la tez clara, la boca en forma de corazón, el cabello lacio y corto, de color castaño. Abundante busto y unos espectaculares ojos grises bajo gruesas pestañas. "Otra vez ese sueño..." Flashback Mode Off  
  
La tarde caía, y bajo la gruesa capa de árboles del bosque prohibido siempre era de noche. Ella continuaba caminando por el bosque, casi corriendo. De repente tropezó con una rama seca y cayó en el suelo, dándose la cabeza contra una piedra y cayendo inconsciente. Otra figura negra salió de detrás de un árbol que se encontraba unos metros atrás, la tomó en brazos y regresó al castillo.  
  
"Al fin abres los ojos, Shannon" Dijo una voz masculina cuando ella volvió en sí. Se encontraban en una habitación circular llena de muebles viejos cubiertos de polvo. Parecía un depósito de cosas en desuso, en una de las torres. Ella yacía con la cabeza vendada improvisadamente, en una cama con los doseles rotos. Un joven de ojos verde pálido, rubio y muy alto, estaba sentado a su lado, contemplándola preocupado. Una placa de prefecto brillaba en su pecho, junto al escudo de su casa: Hufflepuff.  
  
Shannon: "Orux, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¡Yo estaba...!" Ella se había puesto nerviosa de repente y se sentó súbitamente al comprender parte de lo que había ocurrido, pero se sintió mareada y se recostó nuevamente.  
  
Orux: "Te vi salir de la sala común y, bueno... decidí seguirte, has estado comportándote muy extraño desde que regresamos de las vacaciones. Dime, ¿qué hacías en el bosque?" Shannon: "¿Desde cuándo me sigues por los terrenos?" Preguntó un poco molesta, pero luego lo pensó mejor y habló con más calma. "Yo..." Sacudió la cabeza negativamente "...no me lo creerías..." Por un segundo una expresión de terror cruzó sus ojos.  
  
Orux: "Oh... Vamos, puedes decírmelo. No voy a reírme y tampoco te delataré." Una sonrisa algo burlona cruzó sus labios.  
  
Shannon: "Está bien... La noche que volvimos a Hogwarts, luego del banquete de bienvenida, tuve un sueño, pero no era un sueño normal..." Lo miró desconfiada para confirmar que no se estuviera riendo o algo así, pero al no encontrar más que seriedad y expectativa en su cara continuó. "En mi sueño caminaba por el bosque, había una voz, un sonido... algo como un lamento que me llamaba y no pude resistir la tentación de ir en su busca. El sonido venía del bosque y cada vez estaba más cerca, pero cuando me encontraba a punto de llegar y averiguar de qué se trataba me desperté." Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y él lo notó. Se quitó su capa y la cubrió con ella.  
  
Orux: "No deberías estar fuera tan tarde, y menos en el bosque, ya sabes que es peligroso, Sha. Podrías resfriarte." Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón del colegio y sacó tres ranas de chocolate. Le ofreció un par a ella. "Toma, te hará bien calentarte un poco."  
  
Shannon: "Suenas como una madre..." Una mueca de costado se dibujó en sus labios. "Gracias" Dijo y tomó las ranas de chocolate. Comenzó a comer una y él hizo otro tanto con otra que le quedaba. "Anoche noche volví a soñar lo mismo, y esta tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse me dirigí hacia el bosque. Sé que fue una locura, pero no pude evitarlo, fue más fuerte que yo, como si algo me empujara a hacerlo." Había comenzado a hablar muy rápidamente y en voz baja. Hizo una pausa y lo observó de reojo. "Con lo cobarde y asustadiza que soy me sorprende a mi misma que me haya atrevido a internarme en el bosque." Volvió a sentir un escalofrío y él asintió en silencio. Permanecieron callados unos instantes y un trueno resonó a lo lejos. "Presiento que no es sólo un sueño" Dijo asustada. Orux también se estremeció. Sabía de las premoniciones de Shannon, y ésta en particular le daba mala espina, aunque no sabía porqué.  
  
Orux: "No sabría decirte, pero no me gusta cómo huele esto, sería mejor que no anduvieras por ahí sola de noche, justamente en el bosque... Si sientes ese impulso otra vez avísanos a Bonde o a mí, iremos contigo." Al oírlo, su amiga lo miró con ojos desorbitados, pero suplicantes.  
  
Shannon: "No vas a decirle a Lyorna, ¿o si? Ella no se toma enserio estas cosas..." Él se puso más serio que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible.  
  
Orux: "Bonde pudo haberse mostrado escéptica en el pasado, pero te aseguro que no va a ignorar algo como esto..." Su expresión se volvió sombría de repente. "...menos después de lo que le ocurrió a Niala" Ella permaneció en silencio, algo turbada por el comentario. Ahora los ojos de Orux reflejaban dolor, pero cambió enseguida la expresión intentando parecer despreocupado. Sacó un reloj de bolsillo de oro de su túnica y consultó la hora. "Ya es muy tarde Sha, será mejor que regresemos a la sala común."  
  
Shannon: "Si tu lo dices... pero sólo a Ly, ¿eh? No quiero que todo el colegio se entere de que tengo sueños extraños." Él asintió con esa mirada suya de prefecto que te decía 'puedes confiar en mí'.  
  
Orux: "¿Crees que puedes pararte? Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza con una piedra al caer."  
  
Shannon: "Creo que sí... Gracias por cuidar de mí..." Se sentó lentamente en la cama y lo besó en la mejilla. Él sonrió y la estrujó en un abrazo que la hizo palidecer porque aún se encontraba débil, aunque no le dijo nada a Orux para no preocuparlo. Él se levantó y le tendió ambas manos, ella intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron.  
  
Orux: "Yo te cargo" La despeinó con la mano juguetonamente y la cargó en andas hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde la dejó en un sofá. "Mañana deberías ir al ala del hospital, mis conocimientos de medimagia todavía son muy pobres como para poder curarte del todo esa herida, a demás es un golpe en la cabeza, podría ser peligroso"  
  
Shannon: "Pero la enfermera me va a pedir explicaciones... ¿Cómo le explico qué hacía en el bosque de noche, sabiendo...?" Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, porque en ese momento bajaba por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas una chica vestida con el uniforme del colegio de los varones. Llevaba el cabello lacio, corto como los chicos y teñido de marrón oscuro, como sus ojos, aunque sus cejas delataban que su color natural era el negro. En su túnica también brillaba la insignia de prefecto. "¿Éstas son horas de llegar?" Les dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa de lobuna complicidad y una voz demasiado grave para ser de una chica. "Espero que al menos hayan hecho algo que valga la pena" Les guiñó un ojo y se sentó junto a ellos.  
  
Orux: "Tu no eres la más indicada para decir eso, Bonde" Sonrió divertido.  
  
Shannon: "¡No digas esas cosas Ly!" Se le subió color a las mejillas. "Nosotros sólo..." Nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por la mano de Orux en su hombro, imponiéndole silencio tácitamente.  
  
Orux: "Bonde, me gustaría hablar contigo" Volvía a verse serio y se levantó del sillón. Por su parte, Lyorna Bonde se levantó también, un poco de mala gana, pero al ver la actitud seria de su amigo, habitualmente jovial, supuso que sería algo serio y lo siguió en silencio fuera de la sala común de Hufflepuff, dejando a Shannon sola con sus pensamientos.  
  
Lyorna: "¿Qué ocurre? No me mires así que pareciera que se trata de algo grave..." Dijo algo bruscamente. Era la forma en que actuaba cuando estaba preocupada, lo hacía como defensa natural, para no mostrar debilidad.  
  
Orux: "Lo es." Respiró hondo buscando la mejor manera de abordar el tema, intentando meter el dedo en la llaga, pero era muy complicado. "¿Recuerdas las visiones que Niala tenía?" Preguntó finalmente sombrío. El rostro de Lyorna también se ensombreció al oír ese nombre que le era tan familiar y en el fondo de su mirada se podía adivinar tristeza.  
  
Lyorna: "Por supuesto, Shannon también los tenía y nunca creí que ninguna de las dos hablara en serio. Supuse que lo hacían por molestarme." Fue su respuesta seca y grave.  
  
Orux: "Los sueños de Shannon han vuelto. Pensé que tu serías la primera en notarlo, ya que duermen en el mismo cuarto." Se recostó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos en la nuca, flexionando una pierna para apoyar ese pie en la pared de piedra. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
Lyorna: "Sólo sé de esos sueños las poco que ellas me comentaron. ¿Cómo rayos se supone que adivine lo que Shannon sueña?" Sonaba molesta otra vez, pero estaba mortalmente pálida, como siempre que tocaban el tema de Niala.  
  
Orux: "Esta tarde vi a Shannon salir de la sala común un poco antes de la puesta del sol y, conociendo como es ella decidí seguirla. Salió del castillo y se internó directamente en el bosque..." Había ido bajando la voz lentamente por si algún profesor u otro prefecto pasaba por allí. Lyorna abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
Lyorna: "¿Shannon en el bosque de noche? No suena lógico, Sevlever." Todavía estaba sorprendida, pero intentaba disimular actuando normalmente. Sonrió de costado y encendió un cigarrillo. Él la miró con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
  
Orux: "Lo sé, dijo estar buscando una voz que se lamentaba, que la había estado llamando en sueños. No me parece casualidad y suena a tenebrismo. Quiero saber qué está ocurriendo antes de que esto resulte en algo peor..."  
  
Lyorna: "Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos ignorar algo así. Si algo le ocurriera a Shannon..." Permaneció callada unos instantes perdida en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, con los puños apretados. 'Si tan sólo Niala no hubiera sido tan cerrada, habría podido hacer algo por ella...' pensó dando una larga pitada a su cigarrillo. Orux la conocía muy bien, ellos cuatro habían sido muy unidos desde primer año. En realidad todos los Hufflepuff de su curso eran bastante amigos, buscándose unos a otros por los pasillos del castillo todo el tiempo y compartiendo cada momento juntos. Él se acerco a su amiga y apoyó su mano en su hombro, como lo haría con un amigo que no se encuentra bien. Nadie la trataba como a una chica y ella lo prefería así.  
  
Orux: "Debe ser duro para ti, Lyorna. Sé que eran muy unidas... pero eso pasó hace un año..." Esto la disgustó bastante. Lyorna se sacudió la mano de Orux de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada. Con un desconocido se habría vuelto violenta, pero Orux era su amigo y enseguida se controló a si misma.  
  
Lyorna: "Ya lo sé, nada de lo que haga va a traerla de vuelta, sé perfectamente que la vida continúa y era feliz hasta que la mencionaste." Lo decía más para sí misma que para él y en ese momento ella no habló impostando su voz para que sonara masculina como era su costumbre, sino con su voz normal, la que no había utilizado en años. Lyorna se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo, todavía con el cigarrillo en la mano, dejando una estela de humo gris a su paso.  
  
Orux: "La negación o es buena, ¡Bonde Regresa!" Si ella lo oyó, lo ignoró completamente. '¿Porqué nunca aceptará que los demás la ayuden? No puede actuar como si nada le afectara por siempre...' Pensó Orux al verla marcharse. Entonces recordó que había dejado a Shannon sola en la sala común y regresó enseguida. Ella estaba sentada donde él la había dejado, en la penumbra de la sala común únicamente iluminada por un agonizante fuego en el hogar.  
  
Shannon: "¿Y Lyorna?" Era sólo una formalidad, conociendo como eran esos dos, adivinó que habrían peleado por alguna razón y ella habría huido a alguna torre o con alguno de sus amigotes de Slytherin. Él apretó los labios y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
Orux: "Se marchó por ahí." Se encogió de hombros algo molesto, pero luego la miró y forzó una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes?"  
  
Shannon: "Ya estoy bien, fue sólo un golpe." Sonaba otra vez alegre como de costumbre. "Ory, ¿me traes chocolate caliente, por favor?"  
  
Orux: "Seguro" Sacó su varita y apuntó a la mesa. "Accio taza" Una taza vino volando desde la mesa y la agarró con la mano libre, entonces tocó el borde con la varita y un chorro de chocolate humeante salió de la punta de ésta para llenar la taza que luego le pasó a ella.  
  
Shannon: "Gracias" Tomó un sorbo agarrando la taza con ambas manos para entibiárselas. "¿Le has dicho...?"  
  
Orux: "Si, pero creo que le afectó. Es tan cerrada..." Sacudió su cabeza negativamente, mirando el fuego bailar en el hogar frente a ellos.  
  
Shannon: "Exactamente como tú." Comentó con una mueca divertida. "Pero no hablamos de esto, al menos por ahora, ¿si?"  
  
Orux: "Como tu digas, pero el no mencionarlo no va a hacer que desaparezca..." Bostezó ampliamente y se desperezó. Se le cerraban un poco los ojos, había madrugado y se estaba muriendo de sueño.  
  
Shannon: "Deberías irte a dormir, ¿sabes? Te despiertas antes que nadie y te duermes después que todos se han marchado a sus habitaciones."  
  
Orux: "No te voy a dejar aquí sola, eres peligrosa" Añadió lo último en broma, para disipar el ambiente lúgubre y ambos rieron. "¿No tienes sueño?" Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
Shannon: "Sabes que no duermo mucho, pero no te preocupes por mí, tengo muchos libros interesantes para leer. Mis abuelos me enviaron una caja llena la semana pasada." Alegó sonriente.  
  
Orux: "¿Sabes lo que creo?"  
  
Shannon: "¿Qué?"  
  
Orux: "Promete que no te enojarás conmigo."  
  
Shannon: "Lo Prometo, dime de qué se trata."  
  
Orux: "Creo que tus problemas de insomnio se deben a los sueños extraños que..." Iba a decir 'que ustedes tienen' pero recordó que Niala estaba muerta. "...que tienes, porque para colmo casi no duermes desde lo que ya sabes..." La miró expectante, con la tensión de quien se prepara para recibir un golpe o un grito. Ella, en cambio, lo miró sorprendida al principio y después algo triste.  
  
Shannon: "Tal vez tengas razón, también por eso nunca quiero ir sola a ningún lado... permiso" Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. "No me gusta hablar de esto." Sentenció luego con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, para impedir que se le escaparan lágrimas.  
  
Orux: "No hablaremos más de eso si no quieres... tu me retas a mi, pero también deberías dormir más... Venga, voy a quedarme contigo para que no tengas miedo, a ver si duermes un poco. Voy a cuidarte como si fuera tu hermano mayor." Aseguró estirando sus largas piernas frente a los restos del fuego que se encontraban prácticamente reducidos a cenizas humeantes. La sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras y él utilizo el hechizo 'accio' para traer unas frazadas. Ella se acomodó para dormir, estirándose en el largo sofá con las piernas colgando del apoya brazos. Shannon estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por el agotamiento, pero antes alcanzó a decir.  
  
Shannon: "Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Orux. Ni mi hermano era tan cuidadoso conmigo... Espero que no me odie..." Susurró antes de bostezar, y una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla, pero no se debía al bostezo. Él asintió ante el agradecimiento, para dar a entender que la había oído.  
  
Orux: "Tu hermano jamás te odiaría, de hecho creo que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti" Le acomodó el cabello para que no le molestara en la cara.  
  
Lyorna estaba sentada a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Era la única en todo el gran salón, ya que era demasiado temprano para que alguien bajara a desayunar y menos un domingo. Se sirvió un poco de café negro y miró vagamente hacia arriba. El cielo de afuera debía estar gris oscuro, tormentoso, porque así se veía el techo del gran salón y parecía casi de noche a pesar de que eran más de las siete. De repente oyó pasos en el silencio de la mañana y volteó para ver. Era una chica de Slytherin, más o menos de su edad, que no llevaba puesta la capa sino la pollera del uniforme y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desprendidos, de modo que se le veía más de lo recomendado. En la cintura llevaba el pulóver del uniforme atado. Élla se sentó en la mesa de su propia casa y le sonrió desde lejos, a la vez que tomaba una taza limpia y en lugar de servirse café, té o leche, volcó en la taza el contenido de una pequeña botellita de vidrio que sacó de algún lado que Lyorna no llegó a determinar. No había gran cosa que hacer encontrándose el comedor vacío como en ese momento, de modo que ella continuó observando a la chica que pronto acabó el contenido de su taza y le sonrió descaradamente, levantándose antes de dirigirse directamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Sin siquiera saludar, se sentó junto a Lyorna. "Parece que somos las únicas despiertas en todo el colegio, te puedo acompañar? Preguntó la Slytherin jugando con un mechón de su cabello enrulado y mordiéndose el labio inferior provocativamente. Bonde levantó una ceja sorprendida. En general era ella la que flirteaba con las chicas desprevenidas y no al revés. 'Qué interesante, una Slytherin que no muerde... Si le sigo el juego tal vez averigüe qué quiere...' Pensó desconfiando. Su sentido común le decía que la mayoría de las serpientes no se acercan a los tejones 'en son de paz' si no esperan obtener algo del encuentro. '...tal vez se comporta sólo porque soy prefecto' Bonde asintió antes de terminar su taza de café amargo de un solo trago. "Me llamo Antha, Antha Mayfair" Como Lyorna no hablaba, Antha se presentó para romper el silencio.  
  
Lyorna: "Lyorna Bonde. Mucho Gusto" Dijo fríamente, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Era natural que desconfiara de alguien con actitud tan sospechosa.  
  
Antha: "Ya sé quien eres, ¿estás enojada? No pareces muy contenta de hablar conmigo" Entonces hizo su mejor puchero poniendo cara de perito mojado, lo que desconcertó a Lyorna obligándola a bajar la guardia.  
  
Lyorna: "Eh, no..." Respiró para recuperar su mente fría. "Así que me conoces..." Era evidente que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era esa chica que decía conocerla.  
  
Antha: "Eres la prefecta de Hufflepuff, la amiga de Dante que estaba empezando a fumar." Bonde frunció el entrecejo y Antha contuvo una risa, el recuerdo era demasiado divertido, pero con la fama que tenía la prefecto no era ideal reírsele en la cara al intentar causar una buena segunda impresión... O más bien primera, porque parecía que la prefecto no la recordaba. Lyorna se sintió más segura cuando la reconoció. Una amiga de Dante no podía ser tan mala, ¿o si?  
  
Flashback Mode On: Una mañana de primavera, en el receso anterior al almuerzo, Lyorna caminaba por el patio escuchando música en su discman, que había hechizado para que funcionara sin baterías, cuando un chico sentado en uno de los bancos la llamó por señas. Él tenía el cabello prácticamente blanco, ojos claros y cejas negras. Ella se acercó y se quitó los auriculares de los oídos.  
  
Lyorna: "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó todavía marcando con el pie, el ritmo de la canción techno que había estado escuchando.  
  
Dante: "¿Qué es eso que llevas?" La observó con curiosidad, estudiándola a ella y al artefacto.  
  
Lyorna: "Es un Discman, los muggles lo utilizan para escuchar música mientras caminan o viajan, pero éste está hechizado para no necesitar energía, como las radio de los magos" Era evidente que el joven no sabía mucho sobre los muggles, entonces Lyorna se dio cuenta '¡Claro! ¡Es de Slytherin! Por eso no tienen ni idea.' Pensó divertida al sentarse a su lado. Enseguida el sacó una cigarrera de plata y sacó un cigarrillo, ofreciéndole otro a ella.  
  
Dante: "¿Quieres?" No se había dado cuenta que ella era prefecto hasta ese momento. Su mirada fue de la insignia a los ojos de ella un par de veces.  
  
Lyorna: "Yo no muerdo" Sonrió de costado por el efecto que había causado en el chico. "Podría probar..." Dante la miró extrañado, pensando que hablaba de morderlo. "...uno nunca es demasiado viejo para adquirir un vicio nuevo." Continuó diciendo ella. Entonces rió y él se relajó.  
  
Dante: "Seguro que no, sírvete uno." Lyorna tomó uno de los cigarrillos que había en la cigarrera de plata que ahora se encontraba prácticamente vacía, y encendió el de él con su varita antes de hacer lo mismo con el propio. "Gracias. Dante McLeod" Le tendió la mano y ella le dio un apretón como lo hacen los chicos.  
  
Lyorna: "Llámame Bonde." Le dio una pitada al cigarrillo e intentó mantener la compostura, pero el humo le daba ganas de toser. Él notó la expresión en el rostro de ella.  
  
Dante: "No tienes porqué comportarte, tose si tienes ganas, ya te acostumbrarás" Ella, que ya no podía aguantar más se largó a toser, dándole pitada cuando el acceso de tos cedió, y luego otra... No podía evitar toser, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse, cuando llegó una chica de Slytherin. Era Antha.  
  
Dante: "¡Hey Anth! ¿Cunándo te traen la partida nueva? Ya casi no me quedan cigarrillos." Fue el saludo que ella recibió al acercarse.  
  
Antha: "Tendrás que esperar hasta el martes, mi contacto se rompió una pierna y la entrega se demoró. Puedo dejarte de los míos si quieres, no voy a terminármelos de todas formas." Había estado ignorando a Lyorna desde que había llegado, pero con lo ruidosa que estaba ella era imposible no notarla. "Empezando a fumar, ¿eh? ¡¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de la prefecto de Hufflepuff?!" Comentó Antha divertida. "Si practicas todos los días enseguida te acostumbrarás."  
  
Dante: "Vas a tener que conseguir en Hogsmeade el fin de semana, aquí ya prácticamente no nos quedan y ya escuchaste lo que ella dijo del envío..." Otra chica llamó a Antha desde lejos y ésta se fue saludándolos con la mano.  
  
Lyorna: "Ya me ocuparé de eso..." Tosió un poco.  
  
Dante: "Que extraño te vistes..." Dejó el resto de la oración en el aire y la miró con interés. Ella, en cambio parecía repentinamente molesta. '¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme tan descaradamente cuando apenas me conoce?' Pensó Bonde.  
  
Lyorna: "Vamos, sé que no eres estúpido."  
  
Dante: "Sólo quiero oírlo de ti." La estaba provocando a propósito, midiendo sus límites para ver hasta dónde se podía.  
  
Lyorna: "No juegues conmigo. No soy una de tus amiguitas." Se levantó como para irse.  
  
Dante: "Ya lo sé. No pretendía ofenderte."  
  
Lyorna: "Bien, entonces nos vemos luego" Se colocó nuevamente los auriculares en los oídos y regresó al castillo. Flashback Mode Off.  
  
Lyorna: "Ya te recuerdo, eres la dealer de tabaco en Hogwarts... ¡vaya trabajito!" Antha rió.  
  
Antha: "Nunca dije que fuera una niña buena" Le guiñó un ojo. 'Esta me está provocando...' Pensó la prefecto. 'Buehhh sigámosle el jueguito, al menos me voy a entretener un rato'.  
  
Lyorna: "No esperaba que lo fueras." Había adoptado su voz de lobo otra vez. Antha se quedó callada meditando qué decir y finalmente habló.  
  
Antha: "Por fin tengo oportunidad de hablar contigo. Siempre te me escabullías." Se rió un poco, como hacen las chicas jóvenes.  
  
Lyorna: "¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?" La miró extrañada. '¿Qué me irá a pedir?' Pensó. Antha se acercó un poco más para no tener que hablar tan alto, ya que se encontraba sentada no muy cerca de ella. La Slytherin se encogió de hombros.  
  
Antha: "¿Necesito una razón para querer hablarte?" Se estiró y bostezó. "Ay... que sueño tengo..."  
  
Lyorna: "¿Qué anduviste haciendo?" Preguntó socarronamente.  
  
Antha: "Nada bueno, te lo aseguro" Se rió. "¿Me puedo recostar en tu regazo?" Bonde se la quedó mirando sorprendida, pero no le molestaba la idea.  
  
Lyorna: "Como quieras" La miró de reojo, evaluándola. La otra chica se le acostó en el regazo descaradamente y la miró hacia arriba.  
  
Antha: "Eres muy extraña, ¿sabes?" La expresión de Lyorna cambió, iba a decir algo agresivo, pero un dedo en sus labios se le anticipó pidiéndole silencio. "Todos los prefectos que conozco son aburridos, controladores y estrictos... Tu eres diferente, con lo exigente que es Dante para la gente, si el te dirige la palabra puedes considerarte con suerte. ¡A ti hasta te invitó un cigarrillo!" Bonde sonrió de costado y la observó intentando descifrar sus pensamientos pero no lo logró. 'Algunas veces desearía tener poderes psíquicos' Pensó. En ese momento uno de los fantasmas, Nick Casi Decapitado entró volando a través de la pared.  
  
Nick C.D.: Voló hacia las chicas en silencio y carraspeó para llamarles la atención antes de decirles. "Buenos días señoritas..." Enfatizando la última palabra. Antha se levantó rápidamente. Se escuchaban los pasos de algunos alumnos bajando a desayunar. Lyorna lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Si había algo que la sacaba de sus casillas era que la llamaran 'señorita'.Luego volvió a mirar a Antha que repentinamente se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído: "Te veo en la quinta sala de pociones a las once pm" Tras lo cual se fue caminando hasta que se perdió de vista al salir del comedor.  
  
Esa noche, Shannon salía a hurtadillas de la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando oyó a alguien bajar de los dormitorios. Era Lyorna y también parecía bastante preocupada en no ser oida. Shannon: "¡Lyorna!"  
  
Lyorna: "¡Shannon! ¿Hoy también tienes insomnio?" '¿Cómo haré para salir con ella aquí?' Pensó.  
  
Shannon: "Ehh... sí, pensaba en ir a la cocina por algo de comer..."  
  
Lyorna: "Yo... tengo que hacer mi ronda."  
  
Shannon: "¿Qué no la habías hecho hace rato?" 'Tonta, no le des más excusas para que se quede' Pensó.  
  
Lyorna: "Si, pero hoy tengo que hacer una extra..." Observó su reloj. Si no se daba prisa iba a llegar tarde. 'Orux me dijo que la vigilar, pero no creo que vaya a salir sola de noche...' "Nos vemos luego, Sha" Tras decir eso desapareció de la sala común.  
  
Shannon esperó unos dos o tres minutos para asegurarse de que ella no estuviera cerca y entonces salió también por el orificio del retrato de Helga Hufflepuff, pero no parecía ella. Tenía la mirada perdida y no iba moviendo los brazos al caminar. Estaba como en una especie de trance, semi- consciente, ya que podía entender lo que se le decía, pero así y todo había algo de diferente en ella, incluso desde antes que Lyorna bajara del dormitorio. Cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo, la abrió lentamente para que no chirriara y salió en dirección al bosque prohibido.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Notas de la autora: Como podrán ver, en este fic los personajes son inventados. En realidad son los personajes de un RPG de Harry Potter donde juego. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Orux Sevlever y Lyorna Bonde, los demás son de otros jugadores, así que espero me perdonen las 'adaptaciones' que hice con sus personalidades. Esto es un fic, no parte del RPG. Por otra parte Sir Nick Casi Decapitado y cualquier otro personaje por el estilo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 


End file.
